LoveHate Mission 1
by hieilover2005
Summary: When Nami is found by Hana there’s a bit more to Nami’s sad story then just losing her soul, brother, and her family. Plus, Sissy and Casey Barton are plotting something, but no one knows yet, not even their henchmen.
1. Default Chapter

**Love/Hate Mission 1: ch. 1 Break in & The Barton Sisters**

HL: I came up with this idea when I was reading a fan fiction for DBZ and listening to Kelly Rowland's song 'Love/Hate' lol. The only thing different, it's a Yu-Gi-Oh Fiction.

Summary: When two enemies are suppose to hate each other there's an unexpected twist. OCB, OCYu, OCYam, OCJ, OCR, OCA, & OCV

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot of this story and my own characters.

* * *

A blonde girl with violet eyes stood in a large room with a bunch of people in it as she wore a long black skirt with a slit up to her hip and a purple shirt that showed a little bit of her bellybutton that showed off a diamond ring, and her shirt had two microphones attached to it, one to talk to her companions that were stationed outside in a van, then another to send to Kaiba Corp, and she had an ear piece in her ear a clip on her skirt. She was currently working for Kaiba Corporation and was "checking" on her step-father, Pegasus at his mansion since he was throwing a party for something, but she wasn't sure what. Seto had told her to go in his place and tell her step-father that he was sick and couldn't make it. She was only sixteen, but she had a wine glass in her hand and she sipped from it, "Any movement?" A girl asked into her earpiece, "None yet, I don't even see my stepfather." She said as a male voice came through, "Walk around, and don't make it seem like your hovering by the wine, which I know your doing." She rolled her eyes, "Shut up Seto." She said walking away from the table and walked around the party. A few nodded to her, she nodded back, and others rose their glasses to her as she smiled slightly, "I hate parties…" "Oh relax, as soon as your dear old dad gets his butt downstairs we can break into his room and steal every valuable card he has." Another male voice said as she rolled her eyes again, "Will you stop eavesdropping!" She hissed, "Yeah, come on Seto and Yami." Her comrade said.

As she walked she saw a boy with white hair talking to her brother then as she got a bit closer she recognized who it was, "HOLY CRAP!" "What!" "Your ex is here." She said as the girl growled, "Get closer." She said. The girl nodded then walked over to her brother and the boy, "Hey." She said as her brother looked at her then smiled, "Mia! I didn't know you were here." "Yeah…I've been hanging over by the drinks." She said as Malik chuckled, "You remember Bakura don't you?" He asked as the boy looked at her, "Yeah, hey, where's your brother?" Bakura rolled his eyes, "Couldn't make it, or he didn't want to come." He said. Mia nodded, Ryou had to hate parties just as much as she did, "So, do you know when dear old dad is coming?" Mia asked as Malik shrugged, "No clue. He may not even show." He said as Mia frowned, "Shit." She muttered taking a sip of wine.

In the van Mara, Hana, Nami, and Ren where sitting there watching and listening to Mia and scanning around the palace for Pegasus. Nami grunted, "There's no use in sitting here! He's not SHOWING!" "Nami, take a chill pill." Mara said pushing her way over to another computer in the van as Nami pushed over to the computer that she was on. Hana had the headset on, "Guys, Malik just told Mia he may not even show." She said as Mara rolled her eyes, "Keep searching, Ren," She said looking for the other girl, "Where's Ren?" She asked as Nami and Hana looked at the spot the other girl was suppose to be, "Uh…" Hana blinked as Nami shrugged, "Let the lazy ass go." She said as a pile of wrappers moved all three jumped, "What the hell!" Nami said as Ren's blonde head appeared as she stretched she looked at the other three that were staring at her. She blinked then smiled, "Hi guys!" She said as they all pulled an anime fall, "Ren…YOUR SUPPOSE TO KEEP AN EYE OUT NOT EAT THEN FALL ASLEEP!" Nami said as her eye twitched. A few minutes passed then Nami lunged at Ren as the other two stood and grabbed her arms holding her back from pummeling Ren into a pulp. "Nami! Knock it off!" Hana said dragging the girl back, "C'MON! STOP! LEAVE REN THE HELL ALONE!" Mara yelled yanking Nami away then threw her into the wall of the van.

Mia's eye twitched as the sound of static filled her ear she turned quickly, took the earpiece out, then waited until it was quiet then put it back in, "What the hell was that?" She asked as Mara answered, "Ren fell asleep on duty again and Nami's trying to kick her ass." Mia rolled her eyes sighing, "Well…tell them to knock it off…we don't need people suspecting that we're trying to steal my dad's ca…" "Mia I presume." Mia turned seeing a brown haired boy standing there a smile crossed her face, "Valon! Haven't seen you in a long time." She said as she heard three snickers then groans. She snickered guessing Hana had just hit them. Valon smirked, "Didn't 'pect to see ya here. I guess." He said as Mia swirled her wine glass, "I didn't expect to be here. I'm a stand in." "Ah, for your boss." Mia eyed him. She never did really trust Valon, Raphael, or Alister that much, but of course, her father brought them back from where ever they had gone to after they lost their souls in duels, "Yeah." She said taking a sip from her wine glass.

Seto sat in front of his computer watching the sixteen-year-old girl looking right in the face of the enemy, "Mia, say you have to get some more wine, then walk away." He said into his mouthpiece as he heard Mia growl at him, "Excuse me, Valon, I need to get some more wine." She said, "Alright, oh, and mate." He heard him say, "Yes?" "Have your mate Hana give me a call sometime." He said with a wink as she walked away, "Oh my god." Mia whispered as Seto chuckled, "There isn't any movement yet, Seto. It's kind of weird, you'd expect that he'd be making his long droll speech by now." She said as Mara scoffed, "No kidding. It's ten past nine." "Past Mia's bed time." He said smirking as she looked up at the camera then glared knowing both could see her, "Shut up." She said as Mara laughed. Seto smirked, then stopped seeing a scene he never though he'd see, Bakura, Valon, Alister, Raphael, Malik, and Marik standing in a corner having a civil conversation.

It wasn't that fact that they were actually in the corner talking it was the civil part that scared him. His attention turned back to Mia as the lights dimmed, "Okay, here we go." She said to both ends Seto took his head set off and closed his laptop, tucked it under his arm, stood, and went to the top of Kaiba Corporation and got into the helicopter then shut the door as it took off.

Mara, Nami, and Hana slipped into black suites and put ski masks on over their faces, "Ren, stay here, and watch the van." Mara said as Hana and Nami jumped out before her, "Aye, aye captain!" Ren said saluting her as Mara groaned rolling her eyes then shut the door all three girls ran to the side of the building as a helicopter hovered above a ladder dropped and all three grabbed onto it as it lifted them into the air then they jumped down from the ladder. Mara looked up then gave the thumbs up to Seto who nodded then they took off again. Nami opened the bag and tied a belt around Mara's waist as Hana tied rope into the loops. Mara pulled on leather gloves. Nami placed a small bomb on the roof as it made a small 'boom' and a rather large hole Mara looked down as Nami placed the ear piece into her ear so she could hear Seto and Mia.

"Ready?" Nami asked as Mara nodded she nodded to Hana who started to lower Mara down, "Seto, Mia, can you guys hear me?" She asked into the mouthpiece, "Roger that." Both said, Mia was a whisper though, "Okay. We're in, Mia, keep an eye out for any goons or your dad coming upstairs." "Right." "Seto, we clear?" "So far." He said as Nami nodded, "Right…let's hope this works…" She muttered.

Mia stayed by the wine table as she held onto the table, her head swimming, she had **WAY** too much to drink, "Ladies and gentlemen we of Illusion Industries welcome you to Pegasus' castle. Now, presenting the creator of Duel Monsters himself, Maximillion Pegasus." Croquet said as Pegasus came down in his usual red suite the crowd clapped, "Thank you, thank you, your all wonderful for coming tonight." He said smiling. _God…is that the only thing he has in his closet? I'm going to raid it one of these days and steal all of his Funny Bunny pajamas, those red suites, and replace them with another variety of colors. _Mia thought to herself, "I'm sure your all wondering why you're here tonight. I'm here to proudly introduce the new members of Illusion Industries that will make my company bigger and better, Valon, Alister, and Raphael." He said with a big grin.

Mia rolled her eyes as her hand shook she rose the glass of wine to her mouth and went to take a sip when it spilt down her chin, down her chest, and onto her skirt, "Oh shit!" She hissed grabbing a napkin and quickly tried to wipe it off of her, "Crap…" She muttered as a boy came over with another glass of wine and a wet cloth, "Oh thanks, Joey." She said, stopped, blinked, then looked at the male, "JOEY!" "Sh!" Joey said as Mia shook her head, "What are you doing here?" She asked, "Snuck in with Yug and de others." "I see…" She said as her vision split in two, "Hey…since when were there two of you?" She said as Joey blinked at her.

"Huh? Dere can't be two Joey Wheelers…Mia…are you drunk?" He asked rising an eyebrow as Mia had a grin cross her face, "Maybe…" She said before passing out. Joey looked down at her as the others did the same. Joey rose both eyebrows as the earpiece hung at Mia's side, "Mia, we got the cards, get your ass out of there!" He heard Nami say and so did the whole room, "THEY WHAT?" Pegasus yelled as Valon, Alister, Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Raph ran upstairs the guards grabbed Mia dragging her away along with Joey and the rest of the group.

Mara, Hana, Nami, and Ren climbed down the side of the building as they heard the sound of guns they stared at each other then jumped over to a tree bullets flying as they swung into the tree, "This isn't good…" Mara said as Nami gritted her teeth, "No shit. We're as good as dead…" She said as Hana gulped, "She's right Mara. Either they kill us, or we turn ourselves in." Hana said, "We're NOT turning ourselves in! We've been planning this for MONTHS! NO WAY am I letting one mistake from a DRUNK get us caught in the act!" Mara growled as Ren sighed, "Their right though. It's not like their gonna catch us neway." Nami eyed Ren, "You just made NO sense…" "She made perfect sense, she said 'its not like their gonna catch us neway.'" "Hana…SHUT UP! She means 'Their right though. It's like their going to catch us neway!'" Nami yelled. Mara winced as the guards looked up in the tree, "Nami...keep your voice down." She said as the branch snapped all four girls looked at each other, then the branch fell making them scream as they fell with a 'thud' and 'oofs'.

"Alright…who's been sneaking candy bars again!"

"ME!"

"Ren…YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO ADMIT IT YOU STUPID BLONDE HAIRED BIMBO!"

"Nami….take it easy…"

The guards shone their lights in the girl's direction as they looked up they smirked and Mara put her elbow on the ground, "Hiya boys…I guess you came to take us huh?" She said as they all looked at each other then walked over and grabbed the four girls roughly.

"OUCH!"

"Watch it you ass!"

"Oh no my hair!"

"Girls, GIRLS! Calm down!"

The four were dragged into the castle to the back where the gang was waiting with Mia, who was still passed out on the floor. The guards shoved the four into the room then closed the door behind them quickly. Hana looked over her shoulder then back at the group standing there, she seriously did not want to see Valon at the moment. Nami crossed her arms and glared as Mara and Ren stood there silently not moving, "Hello ladies." Raph said as Nami glared even more, "Or should I say…the common thief." Nami rolled her eyes, "Like you weren't a thief." "shut up." "Make me." She hissed. Raph glared at her as Alister rolled his eyes, "What's going on here guys?" Yugi asked as the three girls looked at Mara, "Ask her." All three said as Mara sighed.

"Nothing…" "Suuurrrree…it wouldn't involve getting back at me would it?" Bakura said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, "No. Your just a paranoid bastard." She said as Valon 'oooed' "Burnt ya there mate." "Shut it Valon." He said as Nami growled, "You really want to know? Getting back at the three idiots that were suppose to be with Kaiba Corp after this whole Dartz crap was cleared up, but did they? No, so now their the enemy again." She hissed as Mara rolled her eyes, "Dear, we were always your enemies, get over it." Valon said as Nami clicked her tongue, "Yeah, and when did we agree we were going to Kaiba Corp Nami?" Alister asked as Nami's eyes turned on him furiously then she clicked her tongue again looking away. Hana looked at the girl that she had grown up with, she knew Alister and her had gone threw a lot in their lives. Her parents dying, her sister getting killed, basically her whole family was slaughtered right in front of her, but she had been spared along with her older brother. Hana and Nami were part of Dartz group but had been spared from losing their souls more then once, due to Alister and Valon saving them. Nami had lost her soul once when Hana, Valon, Raph, or Alister didn't know she had gone off to duel by herself, but they soon found out when Hana told them that she had found her body without her soul. It had taken a full month to get Nami's soul back and when she had recovered she went absolutely mad.

She had ignored Valon, Raph, and Alister but she listened to Hana or Dartz. Hana didn't know why but she got the feeling she blamed the three males for it, "Earth to Hana." Hana shook her head as Nami rose an eyebrow at her, "You were just staring out into space, you okay?" "Wa…oh…yeah, I'm fine mate." She said shaking her head. Mia finally stirred as she rubbed her head Mara glared down at her, "Uh…hi." She said chuckling nervously, "MIA ROSE CRAWFORD-ISHTAR-KAIBA! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She yelled as Mia screamed she bolted up the stairs, Mara close behind.

Nami shook her head as she sighed. Hana looked at her as her brown eyes seemed to be lost with confusion, "Nami…are you okay?" "What? I'm fine Hana, don't worry about me. No one ever worried about me anyway." She spat making Raph twitch slightly, "What? What do you mean 'no one ever worried about me anyway?' I did. Raph, Valon, and Alist.." "SHUT UP! Just…shut up." Hana jumped slightly at the tone she took with her, "Nami…" "What." Hana sighed, "Nothing…" She said as Nami glared then walked over to her. Hana backed away slightly, "If you have something to say, say it." Hana hung her head as Nami scoffed turning on her heel then down the hall with her arms crossed. Ren watched Nami's retreating back then sighed as Hana leaned against the wall, "I'm going after her." Hana said as Ren grabbed her arm, "Don't, let her be. She needs some alone time." Ren said as Hana looked into the blonde's blue eyes then sighed nodding. Ren hated it when Nami acted the way she did. Ren was there when she had lost her soul, after all, she was the one dueling Nami. Ren knew Joey and Yugi had no chance of beating her so she had took the stand.

Nami thought it'd be easy to beat her, but she was so wrong, oh so wrong. She played the seal that would seal her own fate, making the two girls not the best of friends. Hana twirled her hair around her finger, looked down the hall, then started to walk off, "Hana! Wait! Where are you going?" Yugi asked as Hana's walk turned into a sprint, "GOING TO FIND NAMI!" She called over her shoulder. Ren sighed following after her but was stopped by Valon, who put his hand on her shoulder, "Stay here. I'll go." He said going after Hana, Mia and Mara returned and Mara rolled her eyes, "Could he make it anymore obvious he likes Hana?" She asked as Mia snickered, "They were going out at one point. Don't know when though." Mia said as Ren still looked down the hall, "Why do I still get the feeling she hates my guts?" "Because, she probably does. I would too if I lost to you, of all people." Bakura said as Ren flipped him off Mara laughed. Mara had to admit it though, she had almost lost to Ren more then once. Mara also thought Ren reminded her of Cass, who was the Queen of the East at the time she was around, even though Ren was slightly dumber then Cass, but that was okay. She was still better then Joey, because she had beat him with one hit, she didn't know what card she used, probably Exodia, because she remembered there being five turns then Ren attacked.

As the group waited for the three to return Mara looked at Raphael, "Hey, Raph," "What?" He asked looking at her, "out of curiosity, do you have any idea what happened to Nami's brother?" "Her older brother? Ha…lost his soul." He said as Mara stared at him then looked at Ren, "What do you mean he lost his soul?" Ren asked blinking, "He played the seal and he was dueling a duelist, she had curly brunette hair, and hazel eyes that's all I know." He said then Mara and Ren looked at each other again, "Casey." They both said at the same time. Ra's head snapped up, "Casey? Isn't that, Sissy's sister or something?" She asked. Everyone had heard about the two notorious Barton sisters. Sissy was the evil one and Casey was kind of the good half to her sister, but overtime Casey and Sissy had grown into wanted criminals, and were feared by many. "Yes…Sissy and Casey Barton. I thought they died though." Tea said, "No…they were never dead. They made it seem like they were murdered. They had a few of their friends play dead for them and cut themselves then make it look like it had been a brutal murder making it seem like the two sisters had murdered each other. That was a few years ago, neighbors called in saying they heard gun shots going off in the house and poor Casey screaming." Mara said and silence was thick in the room, "Well…it's said that their still hiding out in their house. Just in the basement, people have heard music coming from there, and when kids dare each other to go in…they NEVER return." Ren said adding to the thickness.

Ren and Mara smirked then high fived each other, "You two are kidding…right?" Mia asked as staring at them, "Mia…would we ever kid around with something like that?" Mara asked tilting her head to the side, "Uh…yes." She answered as Mara glared at her.

* * *

HL: First chapter is done! FINALLY!

TBC…


	2. ch 2

**Love/Hate Mission 1: Ch. 2 The Talk, The Duel, & Sissy's Betrayal**

HL: Okay second chapter.

Summary: When Nami is found by Hana there's a bit more to Nami's sad story then just losing her soul, brother, and her family. Plus, Sissy and Casey Barton are plotting something, but no one knows yet, not even their henchmen.

Disclaimer: Same as last.

* * *

Hana still ran looking for Nami, her black boots hitting the tile as her coat flowed behind her, "Nami! Nami where the hell are you?" She called as she heard a sob she stopped looking into a room where their was a blonde haired girl with her head down, her knees pulled up, and her face buried in her arms. She frowned walking into the room slowly, it was the same room Alister had dueled Seto in when he posed as Peggy, "Nami? Are you alright, mate?" Nami looked up slightly then shook her head putting it back down. Hana sighed walking over then sat next to her, "Tell me. You know, we've been friends for a long time, you can tell me." She said as Nami wiped her eyes then looked at Hana and sighed, "I guess I should…" Nami said looking at the ceiling, "You know how Alister and Seto dueled in this room?" "Yeah. This is the same room Mara lost to Yami too the same year." Hana said Nami sighed.

"I hate this room, mostly because this is were Casey…" Nami trailed off as Hana blinked raising an eyebrow, "Go on." Hana said, "Where Casey beat my brother. I remember standing at the doorway, and Sissy was standing behind her sister, opposite of me. Caleb had no chance of winning what so ever, but when he played the seal I tried to stop him, but he just shoved me away ending the duel when Casey played some card, I don't remember what it was, but Sissy had given it to her. Then I remember standing on the balcony above us when Seto and Alister dueled. This is nothing but bad memories." Nami said as Hana blinked, "Well…at least it was a tie between Kaiba and Alister." Hana said. Nami shook her head and sighed putting her chin on her knees.

Hana sighed standing, "Hey, I know something that will get it off your mind." She said smirking, "What?" Nami asked as Hana's smirk widened into a grin, one that didn't seem like Hana's normal grin, it seemed evil this time, "A duel." Nami froze and stared at Hana. This was definitely not the Hana she knew, "What…who are you and what have you done with my friend?" Nami asked balling his fists, "What are you talking about? I just want a nice friendly duel." Hana said putting on an innocent look and Nami glared at her, "Fine…" She said. Hana smirked, "Great!" She said walking over to the red stand that started to rise and Nami walked over to the blue side. Nami didn't like this, didn't like this one bit. She faced Hana on the other side, "Ready?" She asked, "Just get on with it." Nami hissed as Hana chuckled, "Very well then." She said both sides setting to 4,000 LP each. Nami shuffled her deck while looking at Hana as she shuffled hers, "To make things fair, Nami, we will both get rid of the strongest card we have." She said holding up her Red Eyes Black Dragon. Nami scowled putting her Dark Magician in the graveyard even before she played it.

Sissy, who was watching from a dark corner, smirked as she looked at the struggling brown haired girl in the chair behind her, "Relax Hana, soon, your friend Nami will be joining her brother." She said chuckling as Hana's eyes went wide and her face went pale.

"Your move, Nami." She said holding her cards in her hand smirking, now Nami knew something was definitely wrong here, "Fine, I place a monster in defense mode." She said eying Hana closely. Casey smirked then chuckled, "Fool." She said putting down a card, "I play the Seal of Orekankos." (sp?) Nami's eyes went wide, _NO! _She thought to herself as Casey laughed evilly. Nami went pale as a ghost and she started shaking, "Awe, what's wrong? Wittle Nami scared to face Casey Barton like her brother did? AND LOST!" She said laughing again. Nami started to sweat and swore under her breath, _Shit…this is bad. I'm so dead if I lose this duel…_She thought to herself and sighed, "I place one card face down, and end my turn." She said as Casey looked at her hand she grinned, _Perfect…all five Exodia cards…luck is on my side. _She thought to herself then looked at the field, _Although I do have that monster card and the other facedown card to worry about…oh well. _She thought to herself, "I place a card face down also." She said smirking then looked at Nami again, "Are you ready little Nami? Your about to lose, too bad this duel had to be over so soon…I assemble…all five of my Exodia pieces to form Exodia of course." She said grinning.

Valon went wide eyed, "NAMI!" He yelled as Casey's green eyes fell on him she stuck her tongue out at him. Meanwhile Hana fought to get her bindings loose and when she did she whacked Sissy over the head with the chair then ran to the edge, "NAMI!" She yelled as Nami looked at her Casey glared, "Exodia ATTACK! Obliterate!" She said as the attack blew Nami's Dark Magician Girl and her magic card away. Hana jumped into the circle then blocked the attack from hitting Nami and took the blow herself making the circle disappear she laid on the ground. Casey growled running and her sister met her after recovering and both jumped onto the motorcycle and rode off quickly.

Valon jumped over the stand and ran onto the field to Hana, "Hana!" He said shaking her as Nami stared, shocked, and confused she went over to her side also. Nami stood then sank to her knees staring at her friend that had saved her life, once again, but with a price.

Ren held her chest, right where her heart was and Mara caught her, "Ren? What's wrong?" Mara asked as Ren's legs shook, "Hana…she's gone…" Mara's eyes widened she dropped Ren then ran to where she had seen Valon and Hana go after Nami. The rest of the group looked at each other then ran after her.

"Hana! Hana! C'mon mate, get up!" Valon said still shaking the limp form. Nami still sat on her knees looking down at the brown haired girl, _Why did you do that…_She thought to herself as Mara skidded around the corner then jumped onto the field, "What happened?" She asked looking from Valon to Hana, then from Hana to Nami, "Casey is what happened." Nami said as Mara's eyes went wide, "You watched her duel Casey? Knowing she was going pull a stunt like the Orekantos!" Mara yelled going to jump for Nami's throat but Valon stopped her, "No. Hana saved Nami from losing her soul. Casey's a dirty bitch. She doesn't care who you are, she'll take your soul anyway." Valon said as the others ran in Ren the first to get to Nami, Valon, Mara, and Hana, "Oh god…" Ren said, "Well, there's not much we can do while Casey holds her soul card." Mia said then Mara looked at her along with Alister, Raphael, Valon, Ren, and Nami smirking. She blinked at them, "Oh no…I'm not getting it…NO! AH!" She said running as Mara chased after her again.

Sissy walked to the front door and kicked to door down, literally, making the group jump twenty feet in the air then fall over what ever they were sitting on, "YOU GOT THE WRONG SOUL YOU MORON!" She yelled at the younger brunette walking in, "WELL EXCUSE ME! IT'S NOT MY FAULT HANA JUMPED IN FRONT OF FUCKING NAMI! I CAN'T CONTROL WHAT SOUL THE STUPID SEAL TAKES!" Casey yelled at her sister as she stormed down into the basement. Casey slammed the door behind her as she stormed after her sister Sissy sat down in a chair putting a headset on then fired up a large screen, "Well…" A male voice said over the screen, "We didn't get Nami's soul sir, but we did get Hana's soul." Sissy said as a shadowed figure appeared on the screen, "It's a start, but I want Nami's soul next time…" He said as Sissy scoffed, "Tell that to Casey." She said as Casey fist came in contact with the back of her head. Sissy growled then tackled her sister as the man sweat dropped, "Ladies…please, it was a minor set back…nothing to worry about." He said as Sissy had a pole poised to hit her sister over the head with it.

"Then get Valon, Alister, Raphael, Ren, Mara, and Mia's souls." Casey shoved her sister off of her and stood brushing herself off, "But, Raphael and Ren are the most powerful, how can we beat them?" The man chuckled folding his fingers in front of him, "That's what you have five Exodia's for my dear." He said as Casey took the Exodia cards out of her pocket. Sissy glared at her sister, "Right." She said putting them back into her pocket, "Now, report to me later, girls. I have other business to attend to." He said as both nodded and the screen shut off.

Casey walked upstairs again as Sissy followed her she stopped leaning against the doorway, "Well, aren't you special. Getting all the attention are we?" She hissed as Casey turned, "Jealous are we? It pays when your boyfriend is the boss." She said smirking, "So what? Just because your stupid other boyfriend got drowned to death…" Before Sissy knew it her sister had thrown her against the wall and grabbed her throat, "If you EVER bring him up again, I will kill you." She spat dropping her sister then walked away. Sissy rubbed her throat then put her hand in her pocket smirking, her sister was too stupid to notice that she had Hana's soul card and that if anyone was going to save Hana she'd give the soul card to them and blame it on Casey. Sissy smirked, sweet revenge, sweet sweet revenge.

Valon, Bakura, Alister, Mara, Raphael, Yugi, Ra, Yami, Raja, Ryou, Joey, Tristan, Ren, Tea, Nami and Mia all retreated to their rooms for the night since it was decided that Mia would leave in the morning to get Hana's soul card. Nami laid on her bed with her headset on around her neck listening to her 'Rasmus' CD she had gotten for her seventeenth birthday. She normally listened to it a lot while she was doing her homework or reading. At the present time she was doing her Algebra 2 homework when a knock came at the door, "It's open." She called as Ren and Mia came in. She looked up and moved her homework aside, "Is it ok to come in?" Ren asked as Nami nodded she sat cross legged Mia and Ren sat on the bed also, "Look…are you still upset about the whole Hana thing?" Ren asked as Nami glared at her, "What do you think blonde." "Hey, more then one person in this room takes offence to that." Mia said as Nami rolled her eyes, "Sorry. It's just I also don't like the fact that Raphael, Valon, and Alister are here in this castle." She said hugging her knees, "I don't like the fact that Joey's here, you don't see me complaining." "Yeah, well…at least Joey didn't lose his soul." Nami said as Mia rolled her eyes, "Come off it…what else is bothering you? Come on Nami, we're all friends here." She said.

Nami sighed, she really didn't want to talk about anything with the two blondes in the room at the moment. "Come on Nami, there has to be some reason why you don't want the boys here." Mia said as Nami shook her head, "Fine. Alister and I…never mind just forget it." She said standing and Mia blinked, "Nami where are you going?" She asked as she grabbed her coat, "For a walk." She said and with that she closed the door with a loud click. Ren and Mia looked at each other then Ren sighed.

Nami shoved her hands into her pockets looking down at her feet as she walked past Valon and Alister's room with the door wide open. Alister had seen Nami walk by as Valon pulled on a tee-shirt to sleep in Alister stood putting his boots on and grabbed his coat, "Where ya going mate?" Valon asked noticing him putting his coat on, "For a walk, I'll be back, so don't lock the door." He said walking out after Nami. Nami walked on Duelist Island looking around remembering the times she saw Mia, Ren, Yugi, and Joey duel. Ren had blown away opponents one by one with a single blow. Ren never attacked with any of her monsters, but threw them in defense mode until she got her Exodia pieces then it was sayonara. Nami stopped by the edge and sat down cross legged looking out to the ocean, her red hair blowing behind her as her green eyes glowed like cat's eyes.

She looked out over the water silently thinking to herself, but the silence was broken when she heard a twig snap behind her she stood grabbing her knife out of her coat pocket and spun around seeing Alister standing there, "What are you doing here?" She asked glaring at him not lowering her knife an inch, "The same thing your doing here. Walking." He said as she glared at him even more, "Bullshit. Your following me." She snapped as the wind picked up, "Careful, Nami, your aura is showing." He said smirking as Nami growled lowering the knife slightly the wind died down. She still didn't trust Alister, then again, old feelings resurfaced as she looked into the eyes of the boy she once loved.

Nami scoffed looking away from him again. Alister rolled his eyes wrapping his arms around her waist she closed her eyes as she took a deep breath then stomped on his foot, hard. He hissed letting go as she smirked, "Bitch." "Thank you." She said sitting down on the ground again resting on her hands. He looked down at her as she looked at the sky, "Why does everything bad happen to me?" She wondered out loud, "Not everything bad happens to you." Alister said as Nami whipped her head around to look at him, "Oh really…" She said standing then started to walk towards him as she talked, "The time I lost my whole family besides Caleb? The time I broke my leg, the time I lost Caleb, the times I almost lost my soul, the time Valon lost his soul, the time I lost my soul, and then the time I lost y…" She trailed off finding that she was pretty damn close to him now. Alister smirked, knowing what she was going to say, and why she wasn't going to say it, "The time you lost what?" He asked as she glared at him, "Bad things happened to me too you know, the two worst were losing my brother Mikey and then you." He said as Nami stared at him. Damn she was getting soft, and so was he. Nami clicked her tongue and turned away from him and went to walk away when he grabbed her wrist, she turned around catching his lips. Her eyes went wide then she shoved him away, "WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled wiping her mouth.

That was the last thing she needed, "What?" Alister asked raising an eyebrow as she glared, "YOU KNOW WHAT! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled her voice shaking as she walked past him then she broke into a run. She had had it, losing Hana was hard enough on her, but her ex confronting her was uncalled for. She ran into the castle tears flowing down her face as she flew into her room then slammed the door locking it, she jumped onto her bed, grabbed her pillow, screamed into it, and then started crying her eyes out. A knock came at her door, "Nami, honey, open up." Mara said as Nami muttered something, "Nami, open up or I'm knocking it down." Bakura said as Mara whacked him on the back of the head, "OUCH!" He said, "I don't want to talk right now Mara…" Nami said so she could hear her, "Are you sure?" Mara asked through the door. Nami thought for a moment before answering, "I'm sure…" She said.

Bakura threw his hands in the air then walked off, "Don't know why you dragged me down here." He said as Mara trotted to keep up with his strides, "Bakura, she's still a kid." "So what? So are Mia and Ryou. You don't fuss over them." "That's because they act like ADULTS." She said as Bakura scoffed, "Oh yeah, does acting like adults count as throwing snowballs at each other." "Bakura, we still do that." "So? It's funnier because you get so pissed when I do it." He said as Mara stopped and threw her slipper at his head he laughed running down the hall and she followed him. He skidded around the corner and Mara followed him as he went to close the door she slipped in and kicked the door shut.

* * *

HL: Okay, the second chapter

TBC….


End file.
